


For You

by HeyitsRochelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Elementary School, M/M, Teacher Dean, Teaching Assistant Castiel, cas has a crush, teaching assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle
Summary: Castiel is a teaching assistant at an elementary school and has a crush on the class teacher Dean Winchester. After noticing Dean’s been sad lately he decides he wants to reach out and show his support.





	For You

It was lunchtime but rather than spend it quietly listening to the other teachers gossiping and chattering Castiel had decided to spend it in the classroom in which he worked. This gave him some time and privacy to complete this card he had been meaning to give to Dean Winchester. Castiel had only been working as a teaching assistant in the elementary school for a few months now and since working there he had managed to develop a crush on the class teacher, Dean Winchester. Dean had always been a kind teacher and always tried have an upbeat attitude when teaching the class - one of the many qualities Castiel admired in him - however Castiel could help notice that recently Dean had become slightly depressed than usual and although he tried to be his usual a upbeat self Castiel could tell it was becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his positive attitude. Castiel knew the reason was because his dad was sick in hospital and besides his brother that was the only family Dean had. Castiel’s heart was heavy with pity but he wasn’t too good with talking so in a bid to show his support he decided to write a message in a card. Castiel was busy chewing his pen when footsteps entering the classroom interrupted his thoughts. He looked up and was greeted with a wave from Maria, one of the students in the class. She was often very quiet and rather than play with the other kids in the playground she sometimes came into the classroom.

"Hi, Mr Novak!” Maria said, sitting down at her desk opening up a book. 

“Hi Maria, you’re not going outside today?”

“Uh-uh” Maria said shaking her head, ponytails bobbing away. Castiel smiled and returned to writing in the card. He was finishing the last of his message when he felt someone looking over his shoulder.

“That’s a really nice card, Mr Novak. Is that for Mr Winchester?” Maria said.

Castiel instantly felt a little conscious but couldn’t exactly make up an excuse when Dean Winchester was clearly written at the top - he had felt more polite putting his full name. He simply nodded.

“Are you going to give it to him today?”

“…I’m not too sure.” Although Castiel had finished writing the card he couldn’t help but feel shy and was still working up the courage to actually give it to Dean.

  
“Don’t be shy Mr Novak, I made him a card too. He was looking sad so I thought this would cheer him up.” Maria then ran to her bag and pulled out a small piece of paper covered in glitter, when she showed Castiel he saw she had written in bright felt tip colours:  **CHEER UP MR WINCHESTER YOU ARE MY BESTEST TEACHER**

“That’s a very nice card Maria, I’m sure he’s going to love it.” Castiel said admiring it.

“It’s not as good as yours. You should definitely give it to him today. If he gets two cards then he’ll be extra happy!”

Just then Dean walked into the room, looking tired and a little frustrated. He was carrying a box full of the children’s workbooks and looked a little surprised to see Castiel and Maria in the room. 

“Hey Maria, hey Cas- I mean Mr Novak.” Dean said, forcing a smile. 

“Come on Mr Novak give him your card. I’ll give mine with you.” Maria whispered she then grabbed Castiel’s hand and skipped up to Dean gleefully.

“Hi Mr Winchester, I made you this.” She said giving him her homemade card. Dean’s smile became a little less forced when he read it he then proceeded to pin it up on his board behind his desk. 

“Thank you Maria, this made my day.”

“You’re welcome Mr Winchester. Mr Novak has also made you a card. It’s much better than mine but he was too shy to give it to you.”

“Is that so?” Dean said chuckling, glancing up at Castiel. Castiel instantly felt his cheeks go red and Maria grabbed the card of the table and gave it to Dean. It had only been a few seconds of Dean reading Castiel’s message in the card although to Castiel it felt like forever and he was sure this was going to make things awkward. He was already regretting it and was praying he didn’t come across as cringey. Once he finished Dean’s smile grew bigger and he glanced up at Castiel.

“What do you think Mr Winchester? Did you like our cards, did they make you happy?” Maria said breaking the silence.

“I loved them. I think I’m going to be happy for the rest of the week. Maria, could you do me a favour and take this to the classroom next door for me?” Dean said, handing her a workbook.

“Sure thing, Mr Winchester. I’m happy you’re happy.” Maria said, skipping merrily out of the classroom.

“Castiel.” Dean said turning to him. “Thank you for the card.”

“Um…it was no problem really…um.. I knew you were sad..and um…” _Wow_ , Castiel thought to himself. He really was screwing this up.

“No really I appreciate it a lot. In fact I’d like to take you out for a drink tonight?” Dean said smiling.

“Sure, I’d love to!” Castiel said, feeling like a 13 year old boy with a crush. He never thought for a second he could be more than co-workers with Dean and here he was going out for a drink.

“Great! It’s a date!” Dean winked and got ready to set up the class. Castiel had to stop himself from smiling to wide as his stomach did a thousand backflips. A drink with Dean Winchester definitely wasn’t a bad way to spend his evening.

 


End file.
